Leaving And Returning
by Hellen Lou
Summary: It had taken two months for Sara to heal from her wounds and two moths for her to understand why she had to leave. But now four months later she knows why she has to return to Vegas, it isn't about her anymore, it's about the man she left and her babies.
1. Chapter 1

Leaving and returning

Sara left Las Vegas and Grissom two months after her brush with near death… now she's returning with some big news, she's four months pregnant and it isn't Grissom's.

Sara must make a hard choice between falling back into the old routine with Grissom or letting the father of her child to make everything ok.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara Sidle was never one to run from problems… no that was a lie; she tended to let people think she didn't. She didn't run she hid and for most of her life that worked. She hid when her father hit her mother… she hid when her mother snapped… she hid in her work when she turned to drink and she hid in her own dream world when Grissom finally opened his eyes and began to love her.

But her eyes were fully opened when she was trapped beneath the car, fighting for her life in the full scale scene of Natalie's. She didn't know when she began to understand things better or at least her self. But sometime between praying someone would save her and waking up three days later in a hospital she saw the world clearly.

She didn't want to hide anymore… she didn't want to live her life that way not anymore. Sadly that started with Grissom… he was nothing but devoted to her while she healed but the more he looked after her the more she saw she couldn't love him that way anymore… she could use her dream world to pretend that what they had was everything she hoped for. He told her that it would work…that they would make it; she knew then that she had become another experiment. He didn't mean to but the way he treated their relationship almost ashamed that if it went wrong he would get a bad mark.

He didn't see her for a full week after she told she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't be with him because she had made herself believe a lie and it wasn't fair. She knew the others knew and though once upon a time she would have been thrilled she couldn't make her self care.

Catherine offered support and in many ways she will never understand how grateful Sara truly was. Warrick stayed as long as he could, return each day with his Warrick charm. Greg was thrown out a few times but promised that not even the biggest nurse there could stop him followed by a few choice words when he saw a bruise Sara sported.

But it was Nick who got her through the three week stay in hospital, he never left her side, hiding when kick out time came… sleeping beside her in a chair she knew had to be uncomfortable. He held her hand when they checked her wounds, cleaned and rebandaged some.

Though they had all been victims in the past Nick was the only one who knew what it felt like to be a victim before becoming a CSI. He had his own demons and holding her hand was enough to prove that things would be ok.

When Grissom did return Sara was relieved that he was ok… that they could be ok, though she couldn't be his lover it didn't mean she didn't want him as her friend, they had worked too hard at making their friendship to lose it all.

Days moved slowly after that giving Sara plenty of time to think and revalue her life, she had spent too much time and energy on her job and not enough on her life… she clearly laid out before her the facts of what her life meant. No friends outside work who would weep… her foster parents of course would care but no one else, no children, no husband. Her life could pretty much be stored in a small box. And it scared her… if she had died beneath that car she wouldn't have left anything more then her CSI record.

The day she was finally released she decided it wasn't just time away from the lab that she needed but away from the existence she had some hoe made for herself in Vegas… and that was what it was just an existence that couldn't and wouldn't fill the hole anymore.

She was leaving for how long she didn't know… where to she didn't know either but she did know she would return to Vegas; there was no doubt about that. Grissom was shocked by the request but it slowly sunk in and he understood… Catherine, Warrick and Greg only agreed with her that she needed the time away and that they would hunt her down if she didn't return. Brass even threatened to put an ABP if she didn't call them at least once a week.

It was Nick who seemed to take it the hardest… he didn't like the thought of losing his best friend and he wasn't worried that she might do something stupid… he was worried she would finally decided that nothing in Vegas would bring her back.

She couldn't tell him how much she hated that idea and that nothing would ever stop her returning… she had too many good things left to return to. And for a while he seemed happy with that.

But now two months after her ordeal with a clean bill of health he once against stood there convinced she wouldn't return. All through out her leaving party he only half pretended to enjoy himself and fully enjoyed the beers that were offered. Warrick tried his best to bring Nick out of his slump even Grissom stepped up but nothing worked. But as everyone drifted away home leaving a few more requests with Sara Nick looked as though he had decided something in his drunken state and offered to make sure Sara got home, though she was no where near as drunk as Nick she had enjoyed a few drinks.

The two friends talked… neither knowing that the morning would leave one with a hazy memory and the other with a new future filled with new ideas and new places to visit.

Sara left two days later, left Vegas, her friends and one man who meant more to her then she ever could have guessed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Four months later

Sara never ran from her problems… well she didn't anymore… most of them anyway. And right now she was facing her worst problem and she was still standing there, not running or hiding.

The knock at apartment door was enough to bring her back from her daydream… or her staring as it had been lightly put. She couldn't help it… to her it was a new piece of evidence that got more interesting every day she looked.

Moving from the one bedroom apartment to the living room door she tugged at her shirt, she knew who it was and she always had this unnerving feeling of trying to impress them. She knew she didn't have too… in fact she knew from the moment she arrived at their front door she didn't have too but she couldn't help it.

Pulling the door open she smiled her large, gap showing smile and was engulfed by two arms straight away. Her face buried into the soft and curling hair of the other woman… something else she had become used to for the last three months since turning up on her door step.

"Oh Sara you look lovely today" the woman declared pulling back to study the younger woman in front of her. Sara couldn't help but blush, she wasn't used to being told how lovely she looked every time she was seen by this woman.

Sara shook her head and allowed the woman in; she couldn't help but relax at passing the test of being greeted by the woman she had come to think of as an adoptive mother for the past three months.

"Jillian you have to stop saying that every time you see me… besides you saw me yesterday and you thought I looked lovely then too" Sara pointed out causing the older woman to laugh then shake her head.

"And I'll keep saying until your not lovely" Jillian declared moving into the apartment while Sara closed the door.

"Oh thank god you can stop now then" Sara joked while still blushing, but the laugh from Jillian made her shake her head again.

"That isn't going happen any time soon darlin'" the Texan twang never failed to brighten Sara up.

Sara had moved around the first month after leaving Vegas before she arrived in Texas and strangely enough arriving at the Stokes family home where she was welcomed with open arms by Mr and Mrs Stokes.

She felt oddly at home with the family enjoying the family meals she was invited too, she even enjoyed telling Nick that his mother had refused to let her leave Texas again until she was convinced that Sara was eating right and taking care of her self… which according to Jillian wasn't going to be anytime soon.

Of course there was another reason Jillian or Bill Stokes wouldn't let Sara leave Texas just yet… one Sara had been adamant that Nick or the other CSI's should not know, a reason that was at this moment making it self known.

Sara smiled brightly when she felt it and Jillian rushed over to her in an instant with a hand reaching for Sara's swollen stomach.

"Ah he's kicking today ain't he… bless he's going to have to beat back the offers from the football teams" Jillian declared as a similar smile spread across her face. Despite being a grandmother to more then seven children she never seemed any less thrilled when she felt the tiny life growing in Sara. Sara had been scared… of what it meant to be a mother or even if she could be a mother. The first month alone was enough to drive her to the brink of despair, if it hadn't been for the Stokes she was sure she would have done something stupid.

"Well he has to make room…his sister was taking up most of the room last night" Sara declared feeling her self tire from standing too long, it didn't help that she had been staring at her stomach for a good ten minutes amazed at how her body adapted to help the tiny lives growing within her.

Jillian only chuckled before patting Sara's stomach and moving her over to the sofa. Sara sighed as Jillian then pottered around the kitchen to make tea. Jillian had made her self well known with all of Sara's likes and dislikes after the second day of knowing her.

"Jillian" "don't you dare my girl… those two are going to be making them selves busy, and my kids weren't brought by no numb head. Where you think my Nicky learnt his ways from" Jillian asked as she moved back to Sara with two steaming cups of herbal tea. Sara could only smile brightly at her accepting the needed tea.

"I have my scan tomorrow then I have to collect the tickets" Sara stated as Jillian nodded settling beside Sara. Jillian held a stern expression for a moment… one Sara had learnt that meant Jillian wasn't too happy about something, but then Jillian beamed at her.

"Fine… me and Bill will be heading into town anyway so we'll go with you. Though I don't know why you don't want me to fly with you to Vegas" "because you have done too much for me already and besides it's time for me to go back…they need to know about the twins plus I don't really want any of the guys knocking my door down at some ungodly hour because they thought I might have falling off the face of the world" Sara declared causing Jillian to laugh then nod.

"I know… besides if I did go with you I might just have to smack a what for in to the head of that boy of mine, he don't visit no more" Jillian declared with a amused tone. Sara laughed before she groaned and pressed a hand to her stomach; Jillian simply smiled brightly and patted Sara's hand.

"you think their a handful now you want until they make an appearance… and looking like their mother woowee your going to be fighting back some boys for the little princess and putting a collar on your little man" Jillian declared causing Sara to laugh out loud.

The rest of the after noon was spent with Sara watching from the bed as Jillian packed most of her clothes… it had taken only two firm shakes and a glare from Jillian to make Sara shut up and relax. After promising not to lift anything or pack anything more until Jillian returned Sara was left alone. She stood in front of her mirror staring intently at her stomach, amazed by the sight and the knowledge that within her two lives that would need her more then anything was growing and it scared her that she hadn't even met them but knew she loved them more then life it self.

Sighing Sara tore her self away and headed over to the phone by her bed and sunk down dialling a number she knew by heart. It rang only three times before there was a click.

"_Grissom"_

Sara smiled at hearing a familiar voice "Hey Grissom" Sara greeted running a hand over her stomach and enjoying the squirming feeling within her.

"_Sara… it's great to hear from you. How have you been, are you ok… how is Texas" _

"Great… everything is great, in fact I called to ask you a favour" Sara stated hearing a flurry of activity on the other side of the phone. Grissom was at work, no doubt doing some overtime.

"_Sure… wait a minute…sorry everyone sends their greetings, Greg wishes me to tell you he misses you the most…GREG" _

Sara couldn't help the giggle as she heard Grissom firmly putting Greg in his place whilst the noise on the other end of the phone died down.

"_Sorry Sara you were saying" _

"well even though I love it here I thought it might be time to come back to Vegas, to visit at least… and seeing as I got rid of my car and hate cabs, I was wondering if you could pick me up" Sara questioned feeling nervous as the words slipped from her. Wondering what everyone would make of her new status or at least her soon to be new status.

"_Of course Sara…when's your flight… yes Greg I said flight" _

"In two days… I'll phone you to give you more details, you don't have too if it will be a problem"

"_Don't be silly… it won't be a problem… unless you think having four grown adults looking at you with begging looks is a problem" _

Sara beamed feeling her nerves calm down, she heard sounds of pleading in the background but after a few seconds they were cut off.

"_Just phone me with the details and I'll come and collect you… where will you be staying once you come back because I think by the way Catherine is waving her arms she has a spare room for you"_

"I hadn't thought about that… but if Cath's offering then I can't say no… but Grissom, there's something you need to know… I want to tell you face to face, so I need you to come alone before I see everyone else" Sara told him firmly leaving no room for argument in her tone.

"_That's fine Sara… no one but me will come to collect you" _

"Thank you Grissom… I better let you go, I'll see you soon and say bye to everyone for me" Sara declared feeling less burdened. At least she had told them that she had something to tell them… getting on the plane and showing them was another matter.

"_Consider it done Sara and good night" _

"Night" and with that both lines went dead. Sara placed the phone down before pulling her self up, it was hard enough to move as it was she didn't even want to think about what it would be like in five more months when the twins really grew. Heading into the kitchen then the bathroom, Sara readied her self for bed awaiting the new day and her return to Vegas.

Two days later

Sara settled in to her seat as best as she could… the chairs were comfortable as far as plane seats went but being four months pregnant with twins didn't make it any better. Throw in the little crying hour she had just spent with Jillian before she was engulfed in her arms then Bills Sara was drained.

It wasn't until the plane was in the air and heading directly for Vegas that it was sinking in that Sara was going to have to tell her friends that she had made more then a few changes to her life…though she knew they would support her no matter what it was the fact that Vegas didn't just hold a lot of memories both good and bad for her it was the fact that Vegas was home to the father of her unborn children, someone she wasn't sure she really want to tell but the only person who she needed to see again.

Glancing at her watch she swallowed hard, in just a few hours the man who had helped her create two beautiful lives was going to finally see what his declaration of love had created and Sara would finally find out if she could have a happy life.

* * *

Ok this is new and I have no idea where I'm going with this but it will come to me... you probably know the daddy but if you don't it'll will be made clear. 


	2. Chapter 2

Apologises for this taking so long... I hit a block towards the end of this chapter and couldn't find a way around it, but I've over come it and thanks to GSRFAN27.

* * *

Chapter two

It was too late now… unless she wanted to try and escape through the buzzing airport and being four months pregnant Sara had feeling she would have waddled through the airport.

Taking a large breath she hiked her purse further up her shoulder and took that final step out into the arrival lounge. The moment she stepped of the plane the heat of Vegas hit her in full force, it was a dry heat that always felt good on her skin.

Breathing in the air condition air Sara weaved through the crowds adverting her gaze from the loving families reunited.

"SARA" Sara smiled as she turned to see Grissom waiting for her. Nodding her head to him and giving him a wave she moved forward, it wasn't until she saw his shocked face at seeing her that she understood he hadn't seen all of her when he shouted for her.

As she slowed before him she could feel his now bulging eyes taking in all of her. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Sara could only smile at him, it wasn't until Grissom dropped his eyes to her swollen stomach that Sara cleared her throat and placed a hand over her stomach.

"Grissom it's great to see you again" Sara declared blushing when Grissom looked her in the eyes… she wanted to run at that moment when she saw the clouded look of disappointment and anger in his eyes.

He silently led her away standing as far as he could from her, she swallowed as followed. She knew that things wasn't going to be easy… she had expected this, but what she feared was if this was Grissom's reaction then what was the father's reaction going to be.

She swallowed back the bile at the thought and simply made her way to Grissom's SUV.

CSCICSICSICSICSICSI

The silence was more hard then if Grissom had actually shouted at her… vented all the words she could see swirling around in his mind.

But Sara wouldn't break the silence, she couldn't it would lead to a conversation she wasn't sure she wanted to have just yet.

But things as always didn't go how she planed when Grissom turned his eyes towards her and she knew the look of determination that was etched across his face.

"You're pregnant" Grissom finally commented after the SUV stated to move, Sara glanced at him nerves twisting her stomach.

"Grissom" "Is the baby mine" Grissom ground out as he drove steadily through the traffic of Las Vegas. Sara found her self looking out the window swallowing hard against the lump rising in her throat trying to ignore the hopefulness dancing around Grissom's voice.

"No… their not" Sara whispered causing Grissom to tighten his grip on the steering wheel but refusing to meet her eyes.

"Their" he questioned as Sara looked at him and sadly took in what was left of the man she had left all those months ago.

"Twins… a girl and boy" Sara told him as her hand snaked across her swollen stomach. It didn't matter how many times she said out loud the thought that two little lives were growing inside didn't seem that real.

She knew it would never feel completely real until she held those two little bundles in her arms.

"Sara…" Grissom trailed off but Sara knew what he wanted to say… he wanted to know who and no doubt he wanted to know why. Why it wasn't him she was coming home to, why it wasn't him who was going to become a father.

"I can't talk about it Grissom… I haven't been able to talk about it really" Sara told him before sighing letting her head fall back against the head rest.

"Do you know who the father is" Grissom's words would have hurt her a long time ago. But faced with the fact that she knew he was hurting and she was too tired to get into that argument.

"Yes… but you can't ask me Grissom not yet… I'm just getting over the fact that in five months two little people are going to need me more then anything I've ever experienced before" Sara explained as Grissom nodded turning his eyes back to the road.

"I'll drop you off at Cath's first… she has everything ready but I doubt she ever guessed…" "me being pregnant… it's fine to say Grissom, I was freaked out when I first found out and I didn't have anyone around me" Sara admitted as she blinked the tears back.

It has been the worst four weeks of her life as she had to deal with the fact that she was pregnant alone. She wanted to phone her team, she wanted to hear familiar voices just to help her through it all.

"I'm sorry" Grissom's voice brought Sara back and she softened at the look on his face.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone… I'm sorry that we weren't there" Grissom's words caused tears to spill down her cheeks. Sara was used to the sobbing over pretty much nothing.

But this was something… she had missed them all so much that she didn't realise how much her heart was aching until she was so close.

The silence returned but this time it didn't make Sara want to run away or hide.

She was beginning to see that being pregnant made it a whole lot harder to run away from her problems, and being back in Vegas she knew that her problems were going to get a whole lot bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sara had to wince when she heard the squeal emanate from Catherine as she yanked the door open. Even being in the car Sara had heard it when the blonde woman came rushing out of her home.

It wasn't until Catherine took stock of Sara's present state that she seemed to be rooted to the ground. Sara even choose to ignored the look Catherine sent Grissom as though questioning on many things without saying a word.

Sara even chose to ignore the shake of Grissom's head answering all those questions. Sara missed the silent commuincation but she also hated it when it was used on her… like she was some suspect who had to be excluded from the conversation.

"Sara" Catherine finally spoke as she studied her stomach and Sara offered her a smile moving forward.

"I'm pregnant Cath not fat" Sara attempted to break the ice but Catherine looked at her with such surprised that Sara wondered if Catherine was even aware that the pregnant woman standing on her drive way was actually an old friend and team mate.

"Yeah… I guessed" Catherine looked like she was trying to figure out some new piece of evidence. Glancing to Grissom Sara found he wouldn't even look at her.

"Um.. If it's ok with you Cath could I use the toilet… you've been pregnant" Sara said flushing a little before Catherine nodded quickly and waved towards the house.

"You remember where" Catherine asked as Sara nodded before she looked to Grissom and sighed.

"I'll grab my bags in a second" Sara assured but Grissom lifted his eyes and shook his head only holding Sara's gaze long enough to be polite.

"I'll bring them in" Grissom assured before Sara nodded then made her way to the house gaining a quick awkward hug from Cath before she vanished into the house and headed straight to the toilet.

As Sara washed her hands she could just make out the hush voices of Grissom and Catherine.

Stepping to the door she pressed a ear to the door and listened closely holding back the fear bubbling up in her and the burning tears.

"I don't know Cath… she wouldn't tell me and I don't think we should push until she is ready to tell us" Grissom ordered as Sara sniffled back the tears glad that Grissom was on her side despite his inability to even look at her.

"Gill… would you even tell us if the child was yours" Catherine wasn't being rude but it still wounded Sara.

"Their not… Sara said they weren't and I believe her" Grissom's voice held a tint of disappointment and hurt leaving Sara to know she couldn't listen to much more without bursting into tears.

Turning the taps off Sara quickly wiped her eyes before walking out into the living room to find the pair waiting for her.

If she had even half the energy she would of have if she wasn't pregnant she might have pulled them both on their covering and false smiles but she was too tired.

"I have to head into the lab… but I'm sure you two will catch up" Grissom stated before he gave Sara a tight smile before turning leaving both women in silence.

"Thank you Gill" Sara called causing Grissom to stop and look at Sara a little stunned.

"You welcome Sara… call if you need anything" Grissom ordered before he left with out another word.

Sara slowly turned to Catherine who was staring at her once more causing Sara to slide her hand across her stomach.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat" Catherine asked as Sara shook her head then smiled lightly.

"Can I sit" Sara questioned as Catherine jumped and nodded "of course… god Sara sorry" Catherine stumbled quickly guiding Sara to her sofa.

Sara eased her self into the sofa and offered Catherine a thankful smile.

Catherine sat opposite Sara and continued to stare at her, after a few moments Sara laughed causing Catherine to look at her a little startled before she too smiled and laughed at little.

"Is it that weird" Sara asked rubbing her stomach as one of the twins made their presence felt.

"Sara… no… well… yeah on you it is a little weird" Catherine admitted before both women laughed.

"It was weird for me at first" Sara admitted smiling fondly as she glanced down at her stomach.

"For a while I didn't think I could do this… be a mother but with a little help I guess it stuck" Sara admitted before looking up to Catherine who was watching her with awe and pride.

"I understand that… the horrible decisions" Catherine admitted lowering her eyes while Sara studied her.

"Lindsey" Sara asked as Catherine gave her a half smile before shaking her head.

"Before Lindsey… I had to make some hard choices… but you have to make the right choice for you at the time… it does look weird but it looks good on you too" Catherine admitted as Sara felt the tears prick at her eyes.

"So how long will you be staying" Catherine asked as Sara thought before giving Catherine a small smile.

"I'm not sure… I'll only be staying for a few days until I can get a hotel room" Sara assured before Catherine gave her a sharp look.

"You won't… Lindsey's old room is just sitting there, and I'll be grateful for the company" Catherine half admitted half ordered causing Sara to smile before nodding.

"I think I might need a few lessons… you and Jillian have this way of ordering people in a special mom way" Sara laughed as Catherine frowned.

"Nick's mom" Catherine asked as Sara nodded before smiling.

"I was drifting around the first few months before I found myself in Texas and the Stokes place" Sara admitted as Catherine smiled before nodding.

"I guess Grissom was right we need to catch up" Catherine admitted as Sara laughed.

"Don't you have work tonight" Sara asked as Catherine waved a hand "I've got reports to fill in, the guys need something to focus on so it will be fine" Catherine declared with a large smile causing Sara to laugh again and start to relax.

Whatever Vegas brought she was ready for it now… not just because she had Catherine but she knew something's could be easy.

* * *

Sorry about delay I'm trying my hardest at the moment to update all my stories so bare with me. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Catherine rolled her eyes once more as Greg's voice washed over her. He had been none stop with question after question about how Sara was, what had she been doing, if she was going to stay and if she was coming back to work. Though Catherine had been bubbling with pretty much the same questions and a few more after seeing Sara she reframed from voicing most of those questions.

Catherine had smiled a little when Grissom told them all that Sara had news for them and only she would tell them. She didn't smile when he stated he had some reports to file and that Catherine was going to be the shift runner. All questions were thus directed to her way and none were about work. Even Warrick, Archie and Billy asked her things and when Hodges and Doc Robinson started Catherine ordered them all away.

She was most surprised when Nick simply nodded and carried on working as though Grissom had simply stated that a storm was heading towards them. And in a way it was, because no one not even her could have ever guessed that Sara would come back to Vegas four months pregnant with twins.

They had all seen the change in Nick when Sara left and most assumed it was because the pair were friends but it was only Catherine who had really guessed the truth. Warrick would tease Nick about having feelings for Sara, Catherine always smirked when he did this knowing how close to the truth he really got.

It wasn't until a month after Sara left that Catherine finally pulled Nick aside and asked him point blank if he loved Sara. After a few moments of silence Nick finally admitted he did love Sara and it was hurting that she left.

Catherine's heart broke for the younger man because she could see the pain etched in his eyes at the near lose they felt when Sara was kidnapped and the complete lose he felt when Grissom and Sara finally came clean about their relationship.

Catherine also knew that Nick no matter how hurt he was never left Sara's side in the hospital. Catherine wished she had known all this back before Grissom even made a move on Sara, she would have done something to protect both Nick and Sara from the heartache and the pain.

Catherine stole a look in the mirror at Nick's car that was following her and sighed.

She didn't hate Grissom any more then Sara and the rest of the team did for what happened but deep down Catherine knew if Sara hadn't been with Grissom then Sara would never have been kidnapped.

"Cath" Greg called again and Catherine had to snap her self from her thoughts and look to the younger CSI who was looking at her expectedly.

"What" Catherine questioned as Greg rolled his eyes and sunk back into his seat.

"I said do you think Sara missed us" Greg asked looking to her again as Catherine shrugged and watched the road.

"Yeah… but I swear if you keep up with these questions she may have reason enough to kill you" Catherine ordered causing Greg to sit up straighter and gulp.

Catherine laughed and took the turning towards her house leaving Greg to worry about how he was going to protect himself from Sara's wraith and get his answers.

* * *

At the same time in the car behind them Nick too was thinking about Sara… only this time he was attempting to remember the last time he saw her.

His last clear memory of Sara was at her leaving party… he remembered feeling numb as everyone wished her good luck and best wishes. He remembered feeling even more numb as he began to drink and drink and drink.

He remembered… no he dreamt telling Sara he wished she wouldn't leave him ever and Sara crying to him that she didn't want to but she had to. Then with a smile he remembered part of the dream that turned a little too erotic and that's when it ended.

That dream had plagued him for a long time after Sara left and most nights he would awake with her name still on his lips and the cold hard truth that she wasn't there and he was all alone again.

Driving now towards the one woman who had changed his life so many times he couldn't help but sweat a little. Would she even care about them… he knew by speaking to her over the phone that she was getting better but did that include them.

It give him both joy and fear when he found out that Sara had been staying with his parents while she was away. Joy because he knew his mother would take care of her and that his father no matter what would act the adoptive father to her. Fear because he was sure his mother would figure out his secret and she would give him hell for letting Sara go.

Breaking from his thoughts he began to turn into Catherine's drive way just as Greg jumped from the car.

Nick let his car ideal for a few moments as Warrick pulled in beside him, he was waiting until the sweeping fear rushed through him.

She was there… and he had no idea how he was going to react when he saw her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sara had been waiting for them the moment she woke up, Catherine had informed her the day before that it was their weekly breakfast and it was Catherine's turn to cook. When she saw fear in Sara's eyes she quickly assured that she would take the boys out for breakfast before letting them lose with Sara but Sara laughed and shook her head.

She was going to face them sooner or later and the sooner she got this over with the better she would feel in the end. But it did nothing to ease her nerves.

When the cars pulled up outside Sara was sure she was going to throw up and for a moment she staggered to the bathroom but slowly that feeling ebbed away and she was left gasping for breath.

The babies must have felt her unease because they were moving around and that comforted her a little.

This wasn't about her anymore… it was about what was best for her children and their father.

Steadying her self she forced her legs to turn and walk back to the sofa where she sat with a thump.

She could feel her heart in her throat as the key scrapped into the lock and turned.

She let her eyes look around for one quick moment for her last escape before Catherine pushed the door open and Sara knew that she couldn't run and she couldn't hide it was now or never.

And as though reading her thoughts both babies kicked at the moment, causing her to smile knowing her babies would always be there and in the end that was all that mattered.

"Sara" Catherine called before laying her eyes on the pregnant woman on her sofa and gave her a reassuring smile. Sara was glad Catherine was there, she had gotten over her shock and she could help Sara now while the rest of the team were given their shocks too.

"SARA" Greg's voice bellowed as he pushed his way past Catherine and his eyes fell upon Sara lighting up. He rushed to give her a hug but stopped short when he stood in front of her his bright eyes now almost bulging out of their sockets.

"Sara" Warrick called too as he walked past Catherine and smiled brightly at Sara though she didn't see because she was trying to gage Greg's reaction and hold back the bile rising in her throat.

"Greg stop staring" Warrick teased as he stood beside the younger CSI but then gapped when he saw Sara.

"Your as big as a house" Greg finally managed to mutter causing Sara to sigh then grin at him before Warrick snapped his eyes back to the younger CSI and slapped him around the back of the head.

"You don't say that man… she's glowing and" Warrick looked to Sara and a smile engulfed his face.

"Man your pregnant baby girl" Warrick let out in a breath causing Sara to relax while Greg rubbed the spot he had been hit.

"That's why your getting paid the big bucks Brown" Sara teased before she attempted to push her self up. Warrick sprung forward and helped her before glaring at Greg who snapped out of his thoughts and helped by grabbing Sara's other arm.

"You can't be pregnant" Greg declared once he let go of Sara, Sara rolled her eyes as she gave Warrick a hug and he glared at Greg over Sara's shoulder.

"Man you better shut up before Sara hurts you" Warrick ordered as Sara smiled and pulled back.

"Why can't I be pregnant Greg" Sara questioned as she propped her hands on her hips and tried her latest look out on him… her hopeful 'I'm a mother' look.

"Because… well you can't because your" "Sara" the voice was enough to root her to the spot for a moment unable to turn. She heard Catherine close the door and watching Warrick's face she tried to breath in and out.

Sara turned and attempted so hard to smile and even breath when she saw Nick staring at her.

Sara could have sworn she heard the seconds tick by with such a terrible clicking sound, she could have but she wouldn't dare break the silence.

"Hey Cowboy" it seemed that her mind and mouth weren't working together anymore, she was quiet happy to just stand there in silence taking in the changes that had happened to none other Nick Stokes.

"Texas did you good" Nick admitted before he offered her a smile and strode over to her. Sara was grateful she could breath again and smile when Nick engulfed her in his arms.

The hard part was nearly over… the truly impossible part was coming up but for now Sara didn't care all she cared about was the fact that Nick was hugging her and not screaming at her.

It was also the time the twins decided they wanted a formal introduction and began to kick.

Nick stepped back quickly looking to her stomach and staring in awe before lifting his bright eyes up to hers and Sara was relieved to see a genuine smile playing across his features.

"The baby kicked" Nick stated as Catherine hurried over to them and placed a hand on her stomach smiling when she felt the babies kick again.

"It kicks" Greg questioned as he peered at Sara's stomach while Sara rolled her eyes and gave Warrick a look. He lifted his hand again and slapped Greg around the back of the head again.

"Thanks" Sara declared before looking to Nick who was still staring in awe at her stomach.

"Yes they have been kicking quiet a lot lately" Sara admitted as three sets of eyes turned to her in surprise.

"You said they" Greg pointed out as Sara nodded and beamed while Catherine gave her stomach a quick rub and pulled back folding her arms.

"I did Greg because there isn't just one baby in here… I wouldn't be as big as a house like you said if there was one at just four months" Sara informed him as Greg raised his eyebrows.

"Twins" Nick muttered as Sara looked at him and nodded "yeah a boy and a girl" Sara stated as Nick looked up and met her eyes firmly.

After a few moments Greg glanced too Catherine and smiled brightly "I'm hungry" Greg declared causing everyone to look at him then laugh, the moment broken and peace returning instead of silence.

"Come on… your helping me Greg" Catherine ordered as she frog marched him towards the kitchen while he grumbled. Warrick chuckled and followed the pair while Sara turned and began to waddle but after a few steps she threw a look over her shoulder and saw Nick still standing there.

"You coming Cowboy" Sara questioned breaking through Nick's thoughts before he snapped his head up and nodded at her.

"Yeah… lead the way" he ordered quickly walking over to her and squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad your back Sara" Nick declared as Sara blinked the tears back and nodded, Nick released her hand and Sara began to waddle again with Nick close behind her.

He just had enough time to run his thoughts over again before he witnessed Greg donning an apron to help Catherine.

Four months since that dream began… four months since Sara left… four months pregnant. Though Nick couldn't put a finger on it he knew something was there pulling at his memory.

The last thought to flash through his mind before he began laughing with the rest of them was just why had Sara gone to his parents home… why had she felt so at home there.

* * *

Greg removed the last of his breakfast pancakes from his chin before looking at Sara who was absent minded running a hand across her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell us" Greg demanded causing Sara to jump slightly at the directness of his words and his abrupt outburst.

"Greg" Nick warned flickering his eyes to Sara the same question playing across his mind as it was playing across Warrick's.

Sighing Sara lowered her eyes collecting her thoughts.

"It's fine… you guys deserve an explanation" Sara admitted lifting her eyes to each of them.

"Sara I didn't mean… well yeah I want to know but I'm not pushing" Greg quickly amended his cheeks flushing a little. But Sara gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.

"really Greg it's fine… I didn't tell any of you honestly because I didn't know if I was going to keep the twins. It was scary the first month, I was throwing up and I didn't feel right. I went to the emergency room some where along the line and discovered I was pregnant" Sara told them glancing as quickly as she could to nick then away again.

"I was pretty sure I wasn't going to keep them… but every day I would wake up and fail to make an appointment, then after a few days I was in Texas and decided I should say hello to the Stokes tell them all that has happened since they last visited and then go and… well you know" Sara trailed off clutching her stomach as though trying to keep her babies from hearing her words.

"Nick's parents are great… were great to me, they took me in and helped me find a hotel. It was strange I never had that before… not from people old enough to be my parents at least… then one day Jillian asked me something silly and I started crying and it all came out. The kidnapping, the weeks spent in hospital… then the pregnancy and how I didn't know what to do" Sara smiled a little before looking at Nick.

"When I started crying your father came in then quickly turned and walked out, he told me crying kids he can handle, even teenagers but women he can't do anything right when it comes to crying women" Sara stated as Nick laughed and nodded.

"When my eldest sister was getting married she started crying and he sort of just fled the church sending my mother in there" Nick declared as everyone laughed before looking back to Sara to finish her story.

"Well Jillian told me having kids changed your life in a good and scary way. Good because you never feel that sort of love for you children in any other way and scary because it's not just about you anymore" Sara told them before sipping her orange juice.

"I thought about phoning you guys… well just Catherine, but I thought that you would all come running to help me and I needed to do this by myself" Sara told them sadly, it hurt when she saw the pained looks on their faces but it was the truth.

"What about the father" Warrick asked as gently as he could but by the look on his face Sara could see he was ready to track him down and make him step up to his duties. Sara flickered her eyes to Nick to see he was looking away in his own thoughts.

"That doesn't matter for the moment… it was the same with him as it was with you guys… this was something I needed to do by myself. After a few days it just seemed to settle it self really… I woke up and threw up and laughed thinking this was my life for next couple of months. I decided I was going to keep the babies" Sara stated as everyone smiled and looked at her stomach.

"Bet you were shocked when you found it's twins" Greg mused as Sara laughed and nodded.

"I nearly fainted… but then again it is hot in Texas" Sara admitted as everyone laughed again.

"So what happens now" Catherine asked causing Sara to look at her and think for a few moments.

For the past two months it had all been about coming back to Vegas to do what was right by her babies and their father she didn't really get past that.

Sitting there with everyone watching her Sara wasn't sure how to answer.

She knew it all depended on how Nick would react to becoming a father but she couldn't say that. So she shrugged her shoulders and gave them a smile.

"I don't know… I guess I'm going to take one day at a time now I'm back" Sara admitted as everyone studied her then nodded.

It would take time but she was sure that once everything was out in the open then she would make her mind up and give her babies a good enough start in this world in their new home. Not even daring to look at Nick Sara just hoped it would be in Vegas where her family was.

* * *

Hope this was ok for everyone who wanted to finally see what happens when the team find out that Sara's pregnant. Don't worry if there was not enough Sara/Nick interaction as the next chapter will be all about them.


End file.
